


Life Worth Living

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Reader dies, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Characters: Leo mainly, others mentioned Relationship: Leo/readerRequest: Hello! :D I was the one who requested the Leo x Reader drama one e.e I have a plot idea :3 The reader and the turtles were fighting against the Shredder, but then, the reader is shot my a bullet. The bullet was poisoned. They run to the lair, to try to save her, but it's too late. In tue way to the lair, the reader confesses to Leo, her love to him. She dies, and...Fim xD Thank you :)





	

Your world stood still.   
The pain in your chest was so bad that your body started to shake and you fell to the ground. You didn’t see the bullet until it was too the late. There was so much going on around you. You were making sure Mikey, Leo, Raph and Donnie were okay as the five of you fought Shredder.   
You remembered hearing Leo shouting your name as the bullet entered your stomach and it was the only thing you could hear as you fell to the ground.   
You felt like you had been hit by a ton of bricks. You couldn’t move your body or feel your legs. The pain was like fire under your skin as you tried to focus on breathing but it felt like someone was grasping your lungs.   
You heard an evil chuckle and before you knew it, Shredder was gone.   
Four shadows appeared above you which you quickly recognised to be Leo, Raph, Mikey and Donnie.   
Leo tried to touch you but Donnie batted his hand away as he cut the material around your wound away.   
“Leo?” You said, your voice shaking as your eyes filled with tears.   
“You’re gonna be fine.” Leo said as he stroked your hair but you could feel him shaking. You heard Mikey take a harsh intake of air and you saw the fear in Leos eyes as he saw the wound.   
“I don’t think that was just a bullet.” You whispered as tears ran down the side of your face.   
No one replied to you so you glanced down.   
Your stomach was covered in blood but the wound itself was a sickly green colour.   
A sudden burst of pain made you scream and throw your head back, not caring that the back of your head collided with the concrete. The pain was unbearable as your body started to wrath.   
“We need to get her back to the lair.” Donnie screamed over you cried of pain.   
“[y/n], please, its going to be alright.” Leo said, his voice shaking as he moved around to pick you up bridal style. The pain started to subsided but you kept your eyes closed, tears flowing freely down you cheeks as you gasped for air. “I got you.” He whispered to you and you felt him started to run.   
The wind felt night on your boiling skin as you opened your eyes, seeing the beautiful night sky. The darkness was dotted with white star.   
It began to dawn on you that you might never see them again.   
Your gaze shifted to Leo, who was focusing on the path he was taking but the tears were obvious in his eyes.   
You had fallen deeply in love with him a long long time ago. The two of you were inseparable. He taught you to fight and defend yourself. You showed him how to loosen up. You thought to all the time you had fallen asleep with each other and all the time you had spent just talking. You had never said anything to him.   
And now you might never get to.   
“Leo.” You said, your voice strained and cracking as he looked down at you.   
“You’re going to be okay.” He reassured you as he looked back in front but you shook your head, smiling.   
“No, that’s not what I was going to say.” You said, trying to keep your voice light and now show how much pain you were in. But you failed.   
“I need to tell you something.” You said as he jumped down and into the sewer.   
The others had ran ahead to get the lab set up. You had heard Donnie say he was going to try get the bullet out of you first then deal with the ‘infection’ later.   
Leo didn’t stop running so you continued.   
“I love you.” You said, your voice break and going higher than you would have liked but it stopped Leo. He froze on the spot and looked down at you, the tears running down his cheek now.   
“I-I- we have to get you back to the lair.” He said, his voice breaking as well but he then started to run faster.   
You instantly regretted telling him but then you accepted it. There was always the chance he wouldn’t return your feelings.   
“I just needed you to know, okay? I never planned on telling you because I knew there might be a change you didn’t feel the same way but im not stupid. I know that wasn’t a normal bullet. And I know my chances of living through the night. Its not like you can amputate an abdomen.” You said with a chuckle, watching the top of the sewer fly by as Leo ran faster.   
You were just talking to stop from crying and it took your mind off the pain.   
“you know, I think im okay with this.” You said, frowning but nodding to yourself as Leo glared down at you.   
“What? You’re okay with dying!” He yelled, his tears falling onto your face as he shouted. You instantly saw the regret on his face but you talked before he could apologies.   
“Yeah, im okay with that. If it meant that neither you, Raph, Donnie or Mikey did. Im okay with that. You guys gave me the best years of my life. You all filled them with adventures that no one else in the world can say they have done! You made my life worth living!” You felt Leo hold you tighter as he started to sob. You reached up and gently touched his cheek, wiping the tears away.   
“You made my life worth living.” You whispered to him.   
“Leo! [y/n]!” You heard Raph call and looked to see him running to you. Leo had stopped and from his sobs, couldn’t continue to carry you any further. So Raph pulled you out of Leos grasp and ran with you the final distance, Leo at his heels.   
The rest of the journey was a daze but the second you were in the lair, you felt safe. The pain was getting worse and you were unable to breath property.   
Raph lay you down on a table and bright lights blinded you. Squeezing your eyes shut, you only opened then when you felt a hand on your cheek.   
Leo stood above you and as you tried to look down, he stopped you doing so. Instantly, you understood. He was going to distract you from whatever it was Donnie was doing. You left something wrapping around your arm and then you heard a heart rate monitor with your heart beat which was rapidly increasing with the pain.   
You felt something digging into your stomach and felt the skin rip. Gritting your teeth, you tried to stay still but as the alien object entered your body to remove the bullet, the pain increased.   
You couldn’t control your body from shaking as you let out a blood curdling scream.   
“Hold her down!” Donnie commanded and you felt someone grabbing your legs, Leo press your shoulders down and someone else grabbing your hands.   
You glanced to your side and saw Splinter holding your right hand down so you assumed Raph had your legs and Mikey, your left hand.   
You were surrounded by your family now.   
You felt droplets falling on your face and looked up to see Leo staring down at you, the tears still cascading down his cheeks.   
Even though you knew Donnie could pull the bullet out in a moment, you knew it was too late. You could feel the poison throughout your body. It was starting to shut you down.   
You had lost feeling in your legs and you could feel it starting to shut down your hands and arms. It was starting to take control of your body.   
You looked up at Leo, who had his eyes shut and was taking shuddering breaths.   
Feeling your consciousness slipping away, you smiled as Leos eyes opened. Hearing Donnie cry’s of how he was losing you, you knew your time was nearly up.   
Leo looked down at where Donnie must be.   
“try harder!” He screamed at his brother, but you shook your head, knowing there was no point.   
You heart your heartrate starting to drop drastically as you struggled more than ever to breath. You felt increasingly sleepy. That was how you wanted to go. Just fall asleep.   
You closed your eyes and took a deep breath, listening to the voices. You couldn’t open your eyes anymore. One voice in particular caught your attentions as you felt Leo let go of your shoulders and cup your face.   
The last voice you heard before ‘sleep’ took over was Leos shaking voice.   
“Please, I love you too. Please.”   
You would smile if you could.   
They had made your life worth living.


End file.
